Young Love Can Be Forever
by Broniieee
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction I'm a big fan of CHAX so this story is based on them as Teenagers. Please read and review. Better outline inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfiction, I have been reading fanfictions for a while now and thought it would be good to have a try at writing one. I'm in love with Home and Away and CHAX so it's going to be based on them, maybe with past and present characters included. Please Read and Review :)

**Things you may need to know: **

Charlie and Brax are teenagers they both go to Summer Bay High. They are best friends and both recently admitted their feelings to each other, and are starting things off slow.

Brax is 18, has 2 brothers- Heath 16 and Casey 4

Brax is Noah's best friend

Noah is dating Hayley, who is Charlie's best friend

Charlie is currently 17, Hayley is also 17

Ruby is not in this story but my be later on, Charlie's dad Ross died in a car accident when she was 5 so Charlie lives with her mum Elsie and her brother Jack (Tony Holden is Jacks dad).

**Chapter 1 **

**Charlie's POV:**

Buzz buzz, I roll over in bed as my phone vibrates on my bed side table, one new message '**happy 18****th**** birthday Charlz, hope you have a great day see you at the beach for our morning surf :) Brax'. **I smiled at the message, and sent back a quick reply **'Sure will, see ya soon'** Deciding to get out of bed and get ready to head down the beach, I walked to my chest of draws and pulled out my new bikini it was white with purple and green floral design on it. I pulled on my favorite short shorts and a yellow singlet. I grabbed my phone and headed down stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and was greeted by mum '**happy birthday Sweetie, you're up and ready' **I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned to mum, she kissed me on the cheek. **'Umm yer, I'm going for a surf with Brax' **I said and went to walk off but stopped when mum yelled **'Don't forget your towel and will you be home for lunch?' **I grabbed my towel and replied **'mum I will be back after my surf to get my school stuff'. **I clutched my surfboard and headed for the beach.

As I reach the top of the beach I saw him, he was sitting down next to his surfboard waiting for me. I continued on walking down to him and just as a got to him he saw me and stood up **'Hey, happy birthday' **I smiled **'you do realize you have already said that' 'yer, but it wasn't in person, now it is' **he smiled and leaned in closer, my eyes drifted to the floor and I could feel my lips turning up forming a huge grin. As I felt his soft lips touch my cheek, he stayed there for a minute then leaned back. His grin matching mine as he looked at me **'I'm allowed to do that right?' **he questioned, I looked up and smiled then simply nodded, his grin grew wider.

**'Want to head out? the waves are smashing' **he said as he pointed out to the water **'Let's do it' **I smiled and clutched the bottom of my singlet and pulled it over my head. I looked over at Brax as he stared at me.

**Brax's POV: **

Damn, she has a gorgeous body, I thought to myself. She caught me staring and began to blush under my gaze. I knew she was embarrassed so I had to tell her **'sorry for staring, but you're so hot I just can't help it' **I said. I saw her smile and her cheeks reddened, as she took her short shorts off I tried to look away, so I grabbed my board and turned back to her. **'are you ready' **she just smiled and clutched her board as we walked towards the water together, my eyes on her the whole time.

**I will stop it there, but I want to know what you all think should I keep on writing or do I totally suck? Be honest and please review feedback is always good and I would really like to know what you all think. Thanks for reading :) Broniieee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. I have taken in everything everyone has said especially about making my chapters longer and when doing my chapters in the future I will try and make them a good length. I you have any ideas for this story feel free to PM me and I will consider but I'm open to anything you have to say. Here is the next chapter please review its always helpful especially considering this is my first fanfic. This chapter contains a little bit of swearing is a warning. **

**Chapter 2: **

**Brax's POV: **

As she stands up on her board I can't help but look at her, as her hair is flowing in the gentle morning wind as she rides the waves. Water droplets falling from her chest down between her amazing boobs, I look back up at her face and I can see her wide grin as she is enjoying the surf. My gaze is broken as she finishes riding that wave and jumps off her board, making a petite splash in the water. As her head comes out of the water my eyes are instantly on her lips, I really want to feel them against mine. As she swims towards me the feeling of my lips on hers is coming stronger but I have to try and push it to the back of my head. Nah I can't its impossible, my thoughts are interrupted by her sweet innocent voice.

**Charlie's POV: **

**'What did you think of that?' 'Umm yer, you looked you were enjoying it' **he smiled. **'Are you okay? You're acting a bit weird' **I said, he just looked at me and replied **'nah not really, I can't stop looking at your amazing body and don't even get me started on your lips' **I began to blush at his words, I could feel my cheeks redden as he continued. **'I just really want to kiss you right now' **he said and smiled. I looked up at him, my cheeks still as red as a ripened tomato and replied **'well kiss me then' **I saw a little shock on his face at first then he was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in closer he whispered **'are you should I mean I don't want to just peak your lips' **I just simply smiled and nodded. He leaned in closer and kissed near my ear my smile grew bigger at the contact. I tilted me head to the side as he leaned his head down, his lips were inches away from mine. I could feel his warm soft breathe on my lips as he moved closer. He was waiting for something but what I thought, then it clicked he was waiting for my go ahead so I just gave him a little smile.

**Brax's POV:**

As she began to smile a grin grew upon my face, my dimples on display. I leaned forward until my lips were touching hers; the feeling that came upon me was indescribable. It, it was something that I have never felt before however all I knew was I never wanted this moment to end. I only hope she feels the same.

As our lips continued to move together in a passionate kiss, I moved my hands up and down her sides and her moving around my neck.

**Charlie's POV:**

Feeling his lips on my lips was like magic, I felt a spark of electricity run through my body. I so didn't want this moment to end, when his dimples were upon his face it made my heart melt. God he is so damn cute, the need for air was becoming too much so with all my strength I slowly pulled away. Leaning my forehead against his as my smile grew. I bit my bottom lip as I lift my gaze up so I was looking at him. There they are again his bloody dimples, as we slowly regained our breath he heard Brax whisper **'that, just then was fucking amazing'** I smiled and simply replied **'mmmmh'. **By now we had slowly drifted to shore and our surfboard strap pulling tightly on our ankles as our boards floated in the water. A gush of wind blow and instantly made me cold, Brax had noticed this. **'I think it's time we get out it's getting chilling', **he put his arm around my neck and pulled me into his side, grabbing our boards we made our way out of the surf happily together. As I bent down to untie my board strap I felt his gaze on me so I slightly turn **'like what you see?' **I smiled.

**Brax's POV: **

**'As a matter of fact I do' **I replied with a big grin, I noticed Charlie's cheeks beginning to turn bright red. **'No need to be embarrassed I'm just being honest' 'well thanks, I quite like what I see too' **she said looking me up and down, I laugh a little. We started to dry ourselves off. **'Hey what have you got planned for your birthday?' **I asked. **'Well we have school so other than dinner with my family, nothing' **she smiled,** 'really no party?' 'I was thinking I might just have a bon fire on the beach tomorrow night. What do you think?' 'Yer sounds good to me'. **Charlie bent down to pick up her singlet as her phone went off, she picked it up. **'Wow, I have 10 new messages' **she smiled. **'Hey, what's the time?' **I inquired. **'Shit Brax its 8.30, school starts at 9 and I haven't even got my stuff we are going to be late' **she said in a panic. **'Hey it's okay, I have my Ute I will give you a lift home to get ready and then I will take you to school' **I said, I saw her relax a little. **'But what about your stuff?' **she asked **'It's already in my Ute' **I saw her smile; **'you're a lifesaver' **she replied and leaned in and kissed me. A minute later she pulled back and said **'we have to go or we are really going to be late' **I just smiled and watched her gather all her stuff up and begin to walk up the beach towards the surf club car park. I grabbed my towel and began to follow her, **'you know I will never forget the way I feel when I kiss you' **I yelled after her, she turned round, smiled and yelled back **'hurry up and you may just get to feel it soon then you think' **before for she could even finish what she was saying I had begun to run after her. I heard her laughing at me run towards her. We reach my Ute and I placed my board in the back, I walked up to Charlie and went to grab her board but instead leaned forward and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear **'Can I take that for you miss?' **I could see her smile out the corner of my eye. She stood up on her tip toes and whispered **'such a gentlemen, might I add a pretty damn handsome one to if I may say so myself' **she smiled. **'You can say what you like as long as I get to kiss you all the time' **I smiled and pecked her lips. **'Let me get back to you on that' **she said, I clutched her surfboard, turning around I put it in the back with mine. I watched Charlie as she got in the car, I walked to my side of the car and thought to myself I am falling and falling god damn hard for her, I'm bloody smitten already. I jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine, heading towards Charlie's house I glanced at the clock on the radio and it read 8.45. We are so going to be late I thought as I turned into Charlie's street pulling into the driver way I turned off the engine and turned to her. **'I will wait here' **I said **'I won't be long I promise' **she said as she jumped out of my Ute, and ran into her house.

**Charlie's POV: **

As I ran inside I bumped into mum **'hey mum can't talk going to be late for school, has jack already left?' 'Got distracted did ya?' **I heard mum laugh. I quickly put on my school dress, brushed my hair and chucked the books I needed in my bag grabbing my shoes I ran down the stairs. Mum was still standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me; I gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. **'And yes I may have been just a little tiny bit distracted' **I said with a smile answering mums early question, I look past mum to the clock on the wall it read 8.55. I look back to mum **'sorry mum I'm going to be late for school if I don't go now and Brax is waiting for me, can we talk later' **I asked mum just smiled **'that's fine sweetie, have a good day love you' **she said as I was leaving out the front door. I ran to Brax's Ute and jumped in smiling at him as I did so. **'Okay I'm ready let's get going' **I said, Brax started the engine and reserved out of my drive way heading towards our school. **'Hey if you're not busy after school do ya want to go to the surf club and have some gelato? **Brax asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look over at me and smile. I looked over at him and replied **'yer that sounds great' **he looked back at me with his dimples on display. All I want now is for today to go fast.

**I'm stopping it there for now; this chapter is longer than the first. I really enjoyed everyone reviews so I decided to update while I had the time because my next update probably won't be until Sunday and hopefully by then I will have a longer chapter to update for all my readers. Please don't forget to review. Oh and thanks everyone who added my story to their favourites and on alert means a lot :) Broniieee **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I was very naughty and forgot it was mother's day today, but as promised here is a new update. It's a short update as my writing Saturday turned in a busy one and I didn't get the chance to get any writing done. And in advanced I apologize for any mistakes as I don't have time to proof read. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 3 **

**Charlie's POV: **

Brax pulled up outside of Summer Bay High and turned off the engine; he turned to me and smiled. We both got out and Brax went to the back of his Ute and grabbed his school bag. He pulled out his white button up school shirt and put it on buttoning it up leaving the top two buttons undone. Which allowed me to see his 'blood and sand' tattoo. I couldn't help but stare at him, he is so toned and tanned he is just so god damn bloody hot, I thought to myself. He pulled on his black pants over the top off his boardies. As I continued to stare I said **'Aren't you forgetting something?'** he just looked at me puzzled, **'your tie silly **'I laughed, **'ties are for nerds' **he smiled, as he walked towards me and leaned in claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking away from each other when we heard the sound of the final bell ring signaling that we should be in class. 

**Brax's POV:**

God I just can't stop kissing her it's just amazing, I'm not one to really express my feelings to someone especially girls but I love her and I need to tell her. When I'm not near her all I want to do is touch her and when I'm not with her all I want is to be with her. Maybe I will tell her tomorrow night at the bonfire on the beach for her 18th birthday how I feel, or should I? I thought to myself. My thoughts where interrupted by Charlie pulling me towards the school gates. As we got inside I pulled Charlie to a halt, pulling her into me I gave her a very passionate kiss it lasted a minute before we were interrupted by Hayley. **'There's the birthday girl' **she smiled and pulled her away towards their call Charlie looking back at me with a huge grin on her face I smiled and yelled **'happy birthday beautiful, see ya at lunch' **she waved at me and walked into her class. I turned round and headed in the direction of my class.

**Hayley POV: **

I was so happy when I saw Charlie and Brax in a passionate kiss all I could think was it's about bloody time. But Charlie had a lot of explaining to do, as how did it happen and when. As we walked into class and sat down I noticed Charlie had a wide grin upon her face she looked so happy, I was so excited for her. I knew she has had very strong feelings for Brax for a long time but as they had hit it off as best friends since they met I knew she didn't want to act on them in the fear of him not feeling the same. I would have to wait til lunch to find out all the details as Mr Smith our Maths teacher decided to give the class a quiz and we were not allowed to speak or we automatically get a zero.

**Charlie's POV: **

Why did Hayley have to turn up, I laughed to myself yes she is my best friend and I love her but if only she had turned up a minute later. That kiss was powerful I felt so much passion and love the feeling was great and I didn't want it to end that quickly. I just couldn't wait for school for lunch so I can see him again, I miss him so much when we aren't together and I don't even no what we are I mean we just started kissing this morning. Does he even want a relationship? I thought to myself, in the back of my head all I was thing was I hope he does cause I want to be able to kiss him and be in his arms. I feel so safe when I'm with him and when he hugs me with his strong arms my heart just melts.

**I hope you all enjoy it, I know it's very short update but its mother's day and I know it was my fault that I forgot and I'm very sorry but I promised you an update and I don't break my promises. Please review and let me know what you think. Broniieee :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates I have been really busy with school and my dad coming home. So I haven't been able to update but I did make a little time here and there to write this chapter. I have mixed feels about it but I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review. Sorry in advance if there are any mistakes I have gone over it but I'm very tired and am cooking dinner at the moment so I thought I would spare 15 minutes to have a look over it and upload it for all you wonderful readers :) **

**Chapter 4:**

**Brax's POV: **

As I walked into the science lab I spotted Noah in the back left corner. As I made my way over to him and sat down, I didn't realize I still had a huge grin on my face Noah noticing straight away. **'What's with the goofy look?' **he asked, I just simply replied **'you just wait and see' **I smiled. The conversation ended there as Mr James started giving the class instructions on today's lesson. Noah and I weren't really taking notice. I was continuously looking at the clock at the front of the classroom wishing this lesson would hurry up so I could see her and have her in my arms. As I got stuck into my work I slowly stopped looking up at the clock every 2 minutes. Class seemed to drag out until Mr James spoke **'Alright everyone, class is coming to an end if you didn't finish the 2 activities that were set today, I guess you have homework!' **a few groans erupted at Mr James, as we started to pack up.

**Noah's POV: **

Man I haven't seen someone pack up so quickly before, Brax was just chucking his stuff in his bag. **'Someone you need to see? **I commented, Brax just gave me a simple reply **'Maybe, just maybe'. **He has changed I thought to myself as we left the science lab, heading to our seats. I spotted Leah and Bianca but I didn't see Hayley or Charlie. As we reached the others we dropped our bags as we saw a game of footy going on so as normal Brax and I joined in. Running in I caught the ball and Brax tackled me to the ground to stop me scoring or just the fact he wanted to tackle me.

**Charlie's POV:**

As Hayley and I were walking down to the group I spotted him tackling Noah. I couldn't help but laugh he was trying to get the ball off Noah, but he held it tight into his chest. Hayley saw and jokingly yelled out **'Oi, let go of my boyfriend'. ** They both stopped and looked at us breaking apart; they stood up and walked over. Noah engulfing Hayley in a tight hug, Brax coming and sitting behind me so I was in between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned further into his chest, snuggling my head into his neck, as I felt him kiss my forehead. Our little moment being interrupted by Noah **'I knew your mood had to have something to do with a girl' **he laughed.

**Brax's POV: **

It felt natural, Charlie being in my arms, I'm glad we both finally realized we liked each other. I looked at the time on my phone and seeing we only had a few more minutes of lunch left, before our last class for the day. Me forgetting what class I even have **'What does ever one have next?' **I asked, because I always have someone in my class. **'We have English' **Charlie said still in my arms **'Awesome' **I smiled **'I get to spend the rest of the day with you' **Charlie nodded and turned her head catching my lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away slightly and whispered **'I'm looking forward to it' **and pecked my lips, as we heard the bell ring.

**Charlie's POV: **

English with Brax was different from normal as we aren't 'just friends' anymore. He was so sweet when we first walked into class we both walked to the back left table. Brax was such a gentlemen, he pulled out my seat for me and kissed my cheek as he sat next to me. As the class began to work Brax and I got talking just making small talk as we worked. Brax was holding my hand the whole time, our hands resting on his leg under the table. Before we knew it class was over and school was finished. I was so excited to walk out of the school gates with Brax as we still planned to get gelato together. All I could think was 'yay more alone tome with Brax' well that's what I thought.

**Brax's POV: **

I couldn't wait to spend more time with Charlie, but as we were leaving school and heading to my Ute, my phone beeped from inside my short pocket. Pulling it out I noticed I had a text from mum. Opening it I sighed, Charlie noticing and looked up at me **'Mum has to work late so she needs me to pick Case up from pre-school' **I said. I didn't miss the disappointed look on her face as she looked down, I walked closer to her. Reaching my right hand up to touch the bottom of her chin tilting her head up till she was looking me in the eyes. **'Hey we can still go and get gelato it just means we have Casey with us' **I smiled as a small smile appeared on her face. **'You still want to go?' **she asked **'of course I do, I'll do anything to spend time with you' **I grinned and leaned down catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Charlie's POV: **

When Brax got the message from his mum about picking Casey up I thought he was going to cancel. I was so glad he didn't though, Casey is an adorable boy I have hung out with him before but it has been a while. As we pulled up outside the pre-school, Brax unclipped his belt and turned to me **'Did you want to wait in the car or come in?' **he asked. I smiled and unclipped my belt **'I'll come if that's okay with you?' **I said, he smiled and squeezed my hand signaling he was more than happy. Getting out of the car Brax walked over to me kissing me on my cheek as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pre-school with him.

**Brax's POV: **

As I finished signing Casey's papers, I turned to Casey in Charlie's arms laughing; it was good he remembered her I thought. Walking over to them Charlie grabbed my hand as we walked out of the pre-school together, Casey still happy in Charlie's arms. Jumping in my Ute, destination the surf club for gelato, as we got to the surf club we ordered our gelato. Charlie suggested we eat it on the beach so we made our way to the beach and sat down on the sand next to each other, Casey coming and sitting on my leg as he ate his gelato. Moments like these are the best, the time was slipping away and I knew Charlie would have to go soon as she had her birthday dinner with her family to get ready for.

**That's all I have for now, I hope you all liked it and I don't really know how long it will be till I even get a chance to write or even update next but I will aim for 2 weeks from now as this upcoming week I work experience in one of the best restaurants in Newcastle (Australia) and I will be having many long nights and the following week I have my major Food Technology assignment due but even if I get a little writing done then normal I will update. I'm again sorry for this late update. Please don't forget to review :) **


End file.
